


Маленькое пространство

by NaNa_tyan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romance, Современность, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNa_tyan/pseuds/NaNa_tyan
Summary: Современное АУ, где Геральт сражается с нечистью, а Лютик записывает об этом песни на популярной платформе.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	Маленькое пространство

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: хочется жить  
> Большое спасибо Yatochka, без неё этого фика бы не была.  
> Фик вдохновлён вот этим твиттом https://twitter.com/ermineah/status/1211623075575410690  
> Разрешение на использование идеи получено.

Геральт облокотился о стену и выдохнул. Последняя тварь, что водилась в канализации, была только что им разрублена, поэтому Ведьмак мог вздохнуть спокойно. Сигнал маячка уже сработал, так что с минуты на минуту тут будет отряд зачистки. Что-то эти люди уничтожат, что-то унесут в качестве трофеев, что-то разберут на полезные составляющие. Самое важное, что к утру тут не останется и намёка на что-то сверхъестественное. Эти ребята прекрасно знали свою работу.  
― Деньги уже на твоей карточке, — к Геральту подошёл главный из только что пришедшего отряда и протянул руку за мечом.  
Ведьмак достал телефон, который оповестил его о пришедшей смс. Отдав меч, пару кинжалов, что так помогли ему в бою, и склянки, половина из которых были пустыми, Геральт попрощался со всеми кивком головы и направился домой. По дороге стоило заказать еду, потому что сил что-то приготовить не осталось, а никуда заходить в его виде точно не стоило. Хорошо, что хоть сегодня из разрубленных тварей ничего не брызгало, и в итоге Геральт просто был грязным из-за канализации и потным от проделанной работы, а не измазанным во внутренностях этих тварей. Казалось бы, на дворе двадцать первый век, давно научились убивать одним маленьким кусочком металла, новое оружие разрабатывалось каждый день, а большинство мерзких тварей ничего, кроме серебряного меча и чистой физической силы, не брало. У людей, занимающихся этим феноменом, были какие-то свои теории, но Геральт никогда этим не интересовался. Работа для него находилась всегда, она отлично оплачивалась, и в ближайшее время не пропадёт, так что его всё устраивало.  
Дверь в квартиру он открывал с опаской. Стоило приоткрыть дверь, как из квартиры донеслось: «Тучи развеет, колдовство победит, а через час народом будет снова забыт»(1). Геральт вздохнул. В ванную попасть хотелось неимоверно, но в их однушке пройти до неё так, чтобы не попасть в кадр Лютиковой камеры, было невозможно, однако и прерывать Лютика не хотелось: тот всегда слишком бурно на это реагировал, а на это у Геральта сил точно не было. Оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы услышать, когда самозваный Бард закончит, Ведьмак сел возле двери на свою куртку и решил проверить рабочую почту, а заодно и написать Цири. В частной школе, где та училась, было строго с телефонами во время занятий и подготовки к учёбе, поэтому было проще написать, чем пытаться дозвониться или ждать звонка самому. Цири порой так сильно погружалась в учёбу, что вспоминала о нём только в середине ночи или ближе к утру.  
Входил в квартиру Геральт уже с пиццей и бургерами. Пока он сидел под дверью своей же квартиры, еду успели доставить. Сгрузив всё это на кухне, Геральт сразу же направился в ванную, не удостоив Лютика даже взглядом. Впрочем, последнего это не смутило:  
― Долго ты сегодня. Я ждал тебя ещё пару часов назад. Даже новую песню почти дописал, пока тебя не было.  
― Лучше бы пожрать что-нибудь приготовил, — хрипло проговорил Геральт, стаскивая с себя грязную одежду и даже не пытаясь добавить в голос упрёка.  
― Ну, я же не знал, ко скольки тебя ждать. Ты же не звонишь мне никогда. К тому же, с добычей еды ты прекрасно справляешься сам.  
Говоря всё это, Лютик уже вовсю готовил ванну, набирая туда воды и добавляя всяких гелей и солей. Геральт понятия не имел, что это такое и на кой ему это сдалось, но Бард уверял, что только благодаря этому Ведьмак не похож сейчас на сморщенную картошку. А поскольку спорить с Лютиком было всё равно, что пытаться остановить стихийное бедствие, а Егеря ещё не изобрели, то Геральт просто махнул рукой и позволил Барду делать все, что вздумается.  
Через пару минут Лютик уложил Геральта в ванную и принялся намывать его. Прикосновения Барда были приятными, тот точно знал, где нужно потереть или погладить, чтобы Геральту было хорошо. В итоге Геральт, даже толком не отдавая себе отчёта, забрался одной рукой Лютику под рубашку и невесомо гладил его спину, неспешно спускаясь всё ниже. С лёгкостью запустив руку под резинки сразу и штанов, и трусов, Ведьмак слегка удивился: Лютик всегда записывал свои тупые видео только в жутко узких джинсах, что облегали его ноги, как вторая кожа, и никогда не делал этого в своих домашних растянутых штанах. Когда только успел переодеться? Немного погладив задницу Лютика, Геральт слегка надавил на анус и приоткрыл глаза.  
― То есть, приготовить ты ничего не смог, потому что не знал, когда я приду, а растянуть себя к моему приходу смог?  
― Ну, тебя долго не было, я соскучился и представил тебя серьёзного, с мечом в руках и с глазами, чёрными от зелий, и мне ничего не оставалось, как развить фантазию, — Лютик мечтательно улыбнулся и, выпятив попу, вжался в руку Геральта.  
― Ты снова использовал то дилдо, что тебе подарила Йеннифер? А кто фыркал и ворчал, когда развернул подарок?  
― Не хочу это говорить, но твоя подруга бывает иногда слишком прозорлива. Но ты не отвлекайся, что ты там собирался делать с моей растянутой попкой?  
На это заявление Геральт только хмыкнул и, достав руку из штанов Лютика, выдавил на пальцы смазку, что стояла на бортике ванны. Вернув руку обратно, Геральт осторожно ввёл один палец в Лютика и немного подвигал им. Через пару мгновений к первому пальцу добавился второй, а потом и третий. Лютика слегка потряхивало от действий Геральта, и он сильнее изогнулся в спине.  
― Твои пальцы — это, конечно, прекрасно, но у тебя есть куда более прекрасный член, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты его в меня вставил.  
― Раздевайся и садись на стиральную машинку, — долго уговаривать Геральта не надо было.  
― Секс на стиральной машинке? Фу, как вульгарно, — слегка скривился Лютик, но, тем не менее, моментально разделся и сел на технику, широко расставив ноги.  
На это заявление Геральт только выдавил смазку себе на член и встал между раздвинутых ног Лютика. Притянул его таз ближе к себе, заставляя откинуться назад и опереться на машинку руками позади себя.  
― Не, ну а что, в ванной ещё много мест, где можно заняться сексом, — Лютик явно не собирался оставить эту тему в покое, впрочем, как и всегда.  
― Например? — спросил Геральт, начиная входить в податливое тело.  
― В душе-евой.  
― У нас её нет.  
― В ванной, — Лютик снова прогнулся в спине, впуская в себя член Геральта до конца.  
― Из воды ужасная смазка, а я собираюсь принести нам обоим только удовольствие, — Геральт стал неторопливо двигать бёдрами.  
― О-около умыва-а-альника, — с каждым толчком Геральта Лютику всё сложнее удавалось поддерживать внятный разговор.  
― Мы один так уже разбили.  
Геральт с силой провёл по одной из ног Лютика, что обвивали его талию и что чуть было не пострадали при падении умывальника. Лютик на это уже ничего не ответил, а лишь откинул слегка голову, уперевшись ею в стену. Геральт наклонился и поцеловал Лютика, положив одну руку над его головой на стену, а второй держа его за бедро. Это был их первый поцелуй за сегодняшний день. С каждой минутой движения Геральта становились более сильными и резкими, что заставляло Лютика слегка стонать, а машинку под ними — ходить ходуном, с намеком, что она не прочь повторить подвиг умывальника.  
На очередном толчке Лютик не выдержал и обхватил Геральта за шею, пытаясь укусить его за плечо. Стонать хотелось неимоверно, но тонкие стены в квартире не позволяли расслабляться в своё удовольствие, ибо их уже прерывали пару раз в самый пиковый момент звонками и стуком в дверь. Так что частенько глушителем для Лютика выступало плечо Геральта, где не успевали проходить следы от зубов. Геральт сделал ещё пару движений и кончил, тут же рукой доводя до разрядки и Лютика.  
Дав им обоим передохнуть минуту, Геральт отстранился от Барда и снова лёг в ванну.  
― Здорово, теперь ванна нужна и мне, — тяжело дыша, произнёс Лютик, неуверенно слезая со стиральной машинки и подходя к Ведьмаку.  
― Ты был против? — Геральт слегка нахмурился.  
― Ни в коем случае, — Лютик залез в ванну и сел на его бёдра, — просто двоим нам будет мыться очень проблематично.  
Геральт на это заявление ничего не ответил, а лишь взял мочалку и стал отмывать Лютика.  
В итоге из ванной они выбрались только ещё через полчаса, когда вся еда практически остыла.  
― Чёрт, — скривился Геральт, заметив это.  
― Да ладно тебе, — Лютик поцеловал Ведьмака в плечо и, обойдя его, стал накладывать себе всего по чуть-чуть. — Оно и холодным вкусное.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней или больше — фриланс, даже такой, дело непостоянное — у Геральта вышли выходными, а вот Лютик упорхал на свою подработку. Ведь Барду было мало записывать свои странные видео на популярной платформе, он жаждал ещё и всеобщего внимания вживую. Поэтому периодически выступал на всяких праздниках или в кафешках.  
Задумавшись, Геральт осмотрел их квартиру: одна, достаточно большая комната, отделённая от кухни только подобием барной стойки. Большую часть комнаты занимало место, где Лютик записывал свои видео, там всегда был идеальный порядок, а оставшуюся часть занимал их не очень-то и большой диван. С увлечением Барда было сложно жить в такой квартире. Немного подумав, Геральт взял телефон и позвонил своей давней подруге.  
― Ведьмак, вот уж кого не ожидала услышать, — раздалось с той стороны трубки.  
― И тебе не хворать, Ведьма.  
― Чародейка, вообще-то.  
― Я помню. Ты всё ещё работаешь с недвижимостью?  
― Естественно, это же моя компания. А что, ты наконец одумался и решил съехать от своего Барда? — в голосе Йеннифер прозвучала явная заинтересованность.  
― Нет, но мне нужна квартира в собственность.  
― Какие-нибудь особые пожелания для неё есть?  
― Да. Когда я могу подъехать?  
― Да хоть сейчас, я как раз в офисе.  
― Буду через полчаса.  
Геральт завершил звонок и отправился на встречу с одним из лучших риелторов города.

* * *

Когда Лютик вернулся домой, он ожидал, что его будет ждать чем-то недовольный Геральт и, возможно, приготовленный ужин. Зайдя в квартиру, Бард не обнаружил ни того, ни другого. Это было немного странно, ведь Геральт никогда не уходил, не предупредив. Похоже, это было что-то действительно срочное.  
Ведьмак вернулся домой через пару часов после Лютика и выглядел слегка раздосадованным.  
― Привет. А где это ты был? — тут же повернулся к нему Бард.  
― С Йен встречался.  
― А почему не предупредил, что куда-то идёшь?  
― Думал, что приду раньше.  
― И зачем ты встречался с Йеннифер? — Лютик подозрительно прищурился.  
― Она пригласила на кофе. Мы давно с ней не виделись.  
― Ну ладно. В следующий раз предупреждай, ладно? — Лютик подошёл вплотную к Геральту.  
― Хорошо.  
Ведьмак наклонился и поцеловал Барда. Поцелуй вышел долгим, и Лютику пришлось его прервать, потому что живот тянуло от голода.  
― А что ты приготовишь на ужин?  
― Ты дома уже пару часов, мог бы сам что-нибудь приготовить.  
― Я волновался за тебя и не мог ни о чём больше думать.  
― А позвонить не судьба?  
― Ну а вдруг ты на задании и сражаешься со страшными монстрами, а я отвлеку тебя в неподходящий момент?  
Геральт на это заявление только скептически посмотрел на Лютика и направился на кухню. Он и сам порядком проголодался за сегодня.

* * *

На следующий день Йен позвонила ближе к обеду и, назвав пару адресов, положила трубку. Геральт иногда задумывался: со всеми она себя так ведёт или только с ним, полностью уверенная в его памяти и сообразительности. Посмотрев, где расположены нужные дома, Ведьмак не стал звонить Лютику, потому что был полностью уверен, что они обойдут их за пару часов. Геральт напрасно всегда забывал, как сильно Чародейка любила напакостить Лютику, пусть и в таких мелочах, как поздно вернувшийся домой Ведьмак.  
Когда Бард вернулся вечером, Геральта снова не оказалось дома. На этот раз он решил сразу позвонить ему. Лучше уж было нарваться на тяжело дышащий и раздражённый голос, чем думать до прихода Геральта, что он опять мог встретиться с Йеннифер. Трубку подняли буквально на последних гудках.  
― Алло, — голос был немного раздражённым.  
― Привет, ты снова ушёл, не предупредив. Ты где сейчас?  
― В офисе. Йеннифер тебе передаёт привет.  
― Вы снова встретились?  
― Йен попросила ей на работе помочь.  
― Понятно. Скоро будешь?  
― Через полтора часа где-то.  
― Ладно. Жду.  
Геральт отключился, не попрощавшись, что было абсолютно в его стиле, но сейчас немного задело. Лютик просто не мог себе представить, чем Ведьмак мог помочь Чародейке в работе, если единственное, что он делал хорошо — это рубил нечисть. Да, Геральт определённо не был ветреным и не стал бы ему изменять — даже с Чародейкой, даже несмотря на то, что они регулярно спали до того, как у Лютика с Геральтом стало всё серьёзно. Но червячку сомнений, что уже зародился в душе Барда, было абсолютно наплевать на это.  
Геральт пришёл ровно через полтора часа, и первое, что он увидел — это застилающий квартиру чёрный дым.  
― Какого хрена? — Геральт закрыл дверь и прошёл в кухонную часть квартиры, где увидел Лютика около открытой духовки, откуда и валил дым.  
― Ты пытаешься спалить квартиру? — Ведьмак оттеснил от плиты Лютика, выключил духовку, достал из неё нечто и пошёл открывать нараспашку окна.  
Главное, чтобы, завидев этот дым, никто из прохожих не решил вызвать пожарных.  
― Нет, — Лютик выглядел виноватым. — Я решил приготовить ужин.  
― И что это должно было быть? — Геральт с непроницаемым лицом посмотрел на кусок угля.  
― Запечённая свинина.  
― Зачем?  
― Но ты же каждый раз спрашиваешь про еду. Вот я и подумал, раз опять пришёл раньше тебя, то, значит, нужно что-нибудь сделать к твоему приходу.  
― Мне просто нравится слушать твои отговорки.  
Геральт вздохнул и взял телефон, собираясь заказать еду на дом. Лютик подошёл вплотную к Ведьмаку и потёрся носом о его щеку.  
― Не сердись, я хотел как лучше.  
― Я не сержусь. Просто ты только что спалил наш ужин, так что я заказываю еду. Или ты хочешь поголодать сегодня?  
― Нет. Определённо нет.  
Геральт в тишине сделал заказ и, взяв ноутбук, сел на диван, планируя ещё раз посмотреть варианты квартир, что сегодня для него нашла Йен. Лютик следом за Ведьмаком подошёл к дивану, но так и не сел на него.  
― Я научусь готовить, — голос Барда был пропитан вселенской тоской.  
Геральт непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
― Зачем? Ты же не любишь готовить.  
― Ну не всегда же этим должен заниматься ты, к тому же ты порой бываешь целыми днями занят.  
― Когда я занят, я заказываю еду на дом. Или тебе не нравится, что я заказываю? Можем другое место посмотреть.  
― Нет. Дело не в этом.  
Геральт отложил ноутбук, и взгляд его стал очень внимательным:  
― Тебе не нравится моя готовка?  
― Что ты! — Лютик даже руками возмущенно замахал. — Ты великолепно готовишь.  
― Тогда зачем?  
― Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я иногда тебе готовил.  
― Лютик, если ты хочешь учиться готовить — пожалуйста. Можем даже курсы какие-то посмотреть. Но если не хочешь, то зачем? Меня всё и так устраивает. А тебя?  
― И меня.  
Бард явно расслабился, но его лицо всё ещё было грустным.  
― Так что, ищем курсы? — Геральт потянул на себя Лютика и усадил к себе на колени.  
― Нет, — Бард покачал головой.  
― Тогда почему ты грустишь? — Ведьмак приподнял опущенную голову Лютика за подбородок и погладил его щеку большим пальцем.  
Лютик молчал около минуты, но потом выдохнул и всё же произнёс:  
― Ты опять часто видишься с Йеннифер и не говоришь мне, куда уходишь.  
Геральт нахмурился, не понимая, как это может заставить грустить Барда.  
―Ты же сам часто встречаешься со своими друзьями и не каждый раз меня предупреждаешь.  
― Но я-то с ними не спал, — почти воскликнул Лютик, немного поёрзав на Геральте.  
― Подожди, — Ведьмак нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Ты ревнуешь?  
На этот вопрос Бард ничего не ответил.  
― Я думал, мы это прошли уже давно. Я много с кем спал и с многими из них я общаюсь до сих пор. Но ни с кем из них я не жил. А пока мы живём вместе, ты можешь ни о чём не волноваться.  
Это была самая длинная речь Геральта за последние пару месяцев, наверное. Лютик опять тяжело выдохнул и, обняв Ведьмака, уткнулся ему в шею.  
― Да знаю я. Просто вы настолько давно не встречались с Чародейкой без меня, что я и забыл, насколько сильно она может подорвать мою уверенность в себе.  
― Но ты же с ней даже не общался.  
― Зато ты общался.  
― Ты мне не веришь?  
― Верю, конечно! А вот Чародейке — ни на грамм.  
― Ей ты можешь и не верить, ты же не с ней живёшь.  
Подняв голову, Лютик взглянул в глаза Геральта и тряхнул головой.  
― Да, ты прав. Прости.  
― Не извиняйся.  
Ведьмак притянул голову Барда к себе и поцеловал. Тот с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй и вплотную прижался к Геральту, запуская одну руку ему в волосы. Ведьмак определенно прекрасно знал, как выбить все лишние и ненужные мысли из головы Лютика.

* * *

Геральт настолько сильно задумался, пока шёл домой, что понял, что Лютик сейчас снимает очередное видео, только после того, как дверь их квартиры была уже закрыта за его спиной.  
― Чёрт, — Геральт облокотился на дверь и скрестил руки на груди.  
Ждать, пока его заметит Лютик, пришлось недолго. Собираясь петь очередную строчку песни, тот поднял взгляд и наткнулся на фигуру Ведьмака на картине с вебки.  
― Геральт! Ну, я же просил. Ты же сам не хочешь в моих видео светиться, так почему не предупредил?  
― Предупреждения тебе не помогают, — раздражённо заметил Ведьмак и, отлипнув от стены, направился в ванную.  
― Но я почти записал эту чёртову песню! А теперь всё сначала нужно начинать. А я так старался. Хотя ты же не любишь мои песни. Никогда не ценил. Хоть бы раз сделал заинтересованное лицо, когда я тебе о них рассказываю или пою. Да ты даже на мои успехи никогда внимание не обращал. Ни на подписчиков, ни на фанатов. Наверное, как и все, думаешь, что я фигнёй страдаю? А я ведь от всего сердца. Про тебя, между прочим, пою. В каждой песне своё восхищение высказываю!  
В такие моменты Лютика было не заткнуть. Он прекрасно знал, что Геральт не очень любит музыку, но при этом тот ни разу не упрекнул его за время их отношений. Но такое равнодушие задевало. И всё негодование выплёскивалось в моменты, когда Барду мешали заниматься его любимым делом. Геральт тоже это прекрасно знал. Но он устал. Устал ждать нужного момента и передвигаться на цыпочках по собственной квартире. Поэтому сейчас он вышел из ванной, посмотрел на Лютика и твёрдо произнёс:  
― Собирай вещи.  
―Чт-то? — Лютик даже заикаться стал от того, насколько резко и холодно это было произнесено.  
― Собирай вещи, — спокойно повторил Геральт и направился к дивану.  
― Н-н-нееет, — глаза Лютика испуганно распахнулись, и он мгновенно оказался рядом с Ведьмаком и взял его за руку. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости. Я больше не буду ничего по этому поводу говорить. Только не выгоняй.  
Геральт развернулся всем корпусом к Барду, нахмурился и с непониманием посмотрел на него:  
― Я тебя и не выгоняю.  
― Нет?  
― Нет.  
― А зачем тогда вещи собирать?  
― Мы переезжаем. Я купил квартиру с хорошей шумоизоляцией и отдельной комнатой для твоей студии. Там, конечно, ещё идёт ремонт и не вся мебель куплена. Но лучше уж жить там, чем опять помешать тебе снимать твои тупые видео.  
― Они не тупые, — на автомате поправил Лютик, пока до его мозга доходили слова, сказанные Геральтом.  
― Ты купил нам новую квартиру?  
Геральт кивнул.  
― И там будет отдельная комната для записи моих песен?  
Геральт снова кивнул. Лютик сглотнул, и из его глаз полились слёзы.  
― Ты чего это? — Геральт даже немного отстранился от неожиданности.  
― Я просто счастлив. Тебе же никогда не нравились мои песни. А тут целая почти студия! — Бард практически лучился счастьем.  
― Ну, тебе же они нравятся. Не буду же я тебя этого лишать.  
― И ты поэтому так часто с Чародейкой в последнее время стал видеться?  
― Ну да, она помогала подобрать квартиру.  
Лютик вытер слёзы и крепко обнял Геральта. Ну, так крепко, как позволяли ему его не слишком большие силы.  
― Как же я тебя люблю.  
Геральт, всё ещё немного в замешательстве, обнял Лютика в ответ и тихо произнёс:  
― И я тебя.

1) Песня Пророчество вёльвы — ведьмак.


End file.
